Mystic River
by Goddess Of Pain and Suffering
Summary: Ryou is the leader of Hell and Bakura is the Leader of Heaven, under God and Satan of course. They are lost in an epic battle met and fall in love. Now their children along with several other's will be forced to finsh what there parents started.
1. The Temple

I don't own Yugi-OH! Now just shut up and deal with it because I have to.

* * *

Mystic River

Ch. 1: The Temple

* * *

"If the Gods are to clash let it not be now." Ryou prayed before several statues and paintings of Gods. "Please hold on to your peace a little longer." He begged as his hair began to float above his shoulders.

"Ryou!" Bakura's voice shouted as footsteps approached Ryou from behind. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked hugging and holding him close. "You cannot leave them or me alone like that especially not now." Bakura explained softly holding his light close to him.

"I have to return." Ryou said quietly. "If I don't the delicate structures of peace I built will fall and all will return to death and dismay." Ryou cried as he flicked the jewels he held in his hands at the statues. A chain reaction started and a sudden gust of wind broke Ryou and Bakura apart. "I am taking her with me. I want you to keep this worlds only hope." Ryou shouted as a beam of golden light formed around him. In Ryou's arms was a pink bundle.

"Ryou!" Bakura shouted but it was to late. The light had evaporated and nothing was left where Ryou had once stood. Bakura stood there staring at the spot until Marik and Malik found him.

"Where's Ryou?" Malik asked while Marik looked around. Bakura did not answer him he only continued to look at the ground where Ryou had stood. Malik was interrupted by the sound of a baby crying. Marik rushed to the closed room and broke the door down. Inside the room laid a small child with a note attached to its bundle. Marik lifted the baby and returned to Bakura and Marik.

Bakura looked at the child and immediately realized what it was. When Malik looked at it he knew as well. "Promise me something." Bakura said looking at both Marik and Malik. "Of course." " Promise me you will look after that child until his sixteenth birthday. And on his sixteenth birthday you will bring him here to this very place." Marik and Malik did not see where this was going but agreed to their devastated friends' request.

"And what are you going to do?" Marik asked letting Bakura take the child from him.

Bakura looked down at the child. "Mystic." He said quietly. "I am going to revert back to what I once was far from here in a time long ago in an attempt to find Ryou. Just promise me you will take good care of my son."

"Of course." Marik and Malik said as Bakura disappeared into a golden light.

* * *

Mystic lay on his back staring up at the ceiling of his room. Today was a rather important day for him, it was his sixteenth birthday and today his parents were taking him to the temple to be given to the Gods. The Ritual basically went if you have a strong enough soul you live and are embodied with the powers of the Gods and if not then you perish into a beam of golden light never to be seen again. He heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." He said turning towards the door.

The door opened and in walked his parents. Well they were more like his guardian's since his real parents, Ryou and Bakura where lost to the golden light shortly after his birth. His guardian's went by the names, Marik and Malik and he surprisingly had nothing in common with them even after all these years of living with them. The only thing you could call 'common ground' was the care of Jannon, their daughter.

"Can we have a talk?" Marik asked motioning for him to stand and address him. Mystic bowed and stood before him. Malik waited in the doorway as if preparing what he was going to say. "Today is a very big day." Malik started. "I have watch you grow up and I know your parents made the right choose in leaving you behind but you must understand that after today, Malik, Jannon, and I may never see you again."

"Yes. I know that. But I am strong enough." Mystic tried to explain.

"I know you are." Marik said placing a strong hand on Mystic's shoulder. "But you may be forced back just as Malik and I maybe soon after you. I want you to make sure you find Jannon for me, and Malik for me and take good care of them. Also if you go I want you to try and find your father Bakura. You remember what he looks like correct?"

Mystic shock his head. "What are you talking about? Nothing is going to happen. I am going to come back home and that will be the end of this." He shouted. Marik's request had frightened him a little. Sensing the fear in Mystic's voice he removed his hand and told him that would be all.

As Marik left, Malik entered. Malik had always scared Mystic a little ever since he was a child. Something about him screamed 'Evil!" every time Mystic looked or spoke to him, yet his evil presence was nothing like that of Marik's which would often overwhelm him. Malik asked Mystic if he wanted to know what he had to say. Mystic of course replied yes.

"I only came to give you this letter." He said handing Mystic a neatly folded piece of very fancy embroidered paper. "This is the only thing Ryou left for you before he disappeared into the light. Take care and make sure to read it before we leave." He said patting Mystic on the head before he left.

Mystic stared at the note for a while then stared some more. He finally decided to open it. He carefully unfolded the edges until then the rest until the paper was back to its original form. He looked over the note once then again before reading it.

_Dear Mystic,_

_This is a letter from your mother, Ryou. I want you to know I did not abandon you because I did not love you. I only did it so you would have a chance at a better future. I refused to allow my arrogant cousins in the underworld take away your future. As for your father Bakura, I am sure he left as well. He has probable been watching you from Heaven all these years making sure who ever he left you with is taking good care of you. But you may wonder what I am talking about so that is why I wrote this letter. _

_Years ago in a battlefield high above Earth, we demons fought a vicious war against the Angels. Sadly it ended with both sides losing some of its most powerful warriors, including your father and myself. We fell to Earth and took the form of human beings. Living almost sixteen years before we had enough energy to return to our homelands. But because of an event we could not make it. When I met your father I attempted to kill him in the middle of our schools cafeteria but he was able to beat me only using his lunch tray. After a while I fell for him and we were happy together until one day when I took a simple test and it told me something I never though could happen. _

_I was pregnant with you and Mali. Mali is your younger sister who came with me when I left years ago by the way._

Something suddenly caught Mystic's attention. He room had grown unusually cold over the last few minutes. When he looked around he saw monsters again except these monsters looked human and even worse they resembled people he knew. After a moment he heard his door open and close. Jannon was standing in front of his door crying. Mystic ignored the images on his walls and hurried to her.

"What's the matter?" He asked her.

"Mommy and Daddy are," She cried abut Mystic encouraged her onwards. " Mommy and Daddy are fighting but it different."

"How so?" He asked.

"They're using a language I don't understand and they are using things I have never seen before." Marik's voice could be heard from downstairs along with Malik's shouting and then the breaking of glass and the tearing of the couch cushions.

"Come on." Mystic said taking Jannon's hand and hurrying her downstairs leaving the letter behind. Mystic carefully looked around the corner into the living room seeing Malik had cornered Marik both holding weapons. Marik force Malik off of him and towards the now broken coffee table, which he tripped over. With Malik down, Marik trusted his sword down but Malik managed a narrowly avoid with the side of his tyrant. Mystic sensed he would not be able to stop their fight and they were in danger staying there so he hurried her out of the door and onto his motorbike. Just as they left the house he saw Marik fly out of window and into someone's parked car and jump out of the dent as if were nothing.

"What's going on?" Jannon asked scared by her parent's actions. Mystic did not know what to tell her but he knew where he would have to go. He hurried towards the temple that Malik and Marik took him to place flowers for his parents. As they arrived the temple looked different it had this strange eerie glow to it. He also noticed he was only one of many making their way to this place.

Upon entering the temple he noticed many people he knew from school and around the city. "Virgil what are you doing here?" He asked his childhood friend from school. Virgil looked up at him and said.

"I am praying for my groups safety. Come pray with me. The others should be here any moment."

As Virgil finished several people ran towards them many of them he recognized. Mika, daughter of Seto Kiba and Joey Wheeler. Yuri, Son of Yami and Yugi along with his sister, Yoko.

They joined in the praying and before Mystic knew what was going on he felt he was being lifted into the air as if being taken far away from the ground. And just as soon as his feeling of flight had started it was over. He felt himself being dropped sharply back into the ground. When he looked to see where he was he noticed the temple had disappeared and he was now lying a field of flowers.

He immediately looked around to see Jannon was lying beside him still asleep as well as his other friends were slowly awakening. Virgil was helping Mika to her feet while Yoko helped her brother to his. He stood and lifted Jannon into his arms as they looked around together. They heard what sounded like horses approaching them from behind. When they turned they all could not believe what they saw.

* * *

That's all for now. If I get review then I man continue on. If I don't get at least two then I won't even bother and let this idea die.

Goddess XP


	2. Author's Notes

I am so sorry I have yet to update but I am having major writers block and some character issues. Basically all my insane character idea's went on strike so I may no update for a while. Not to mention the continuous homework and the fact that I play a sport where we don't get home until around 8 at night. But yeah… Update with in the next month for all my stories.

Mystic River- about 2 weeks

Guns & Rose- about 3 weeks.

Releasing chapters I believe 4/5 together for GR but not sure yet.


End file.
